Gath & Anori
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: This is a sequel to my infamous "Ganga Fram". I haven't really got a plot yet, but that will come later. Go read Ganga Fram first and then read this. Enjoy! It's come at long last!
1. Prologue and news

Hey guys. I know you were probably all like "New story" whaaaat? But I figured this would be the best way to get attention, and there IS a short story thing that comes with this.

I have been following this site on Instagram and they recently released the beta for their site. Well this could be the break I need to get some of my real stories published, but in order to that, I need to get readers and fans. Now, I tried fictionpress, but it just wasn't doing it for me. If you guys could go to the website and sign up as a reader and then search for me "Jordan Dugdale" and take a look at my reading, then that would be great! Oh and you need the beta invite code, which is SPARKMYBOOK. Please and thank you. Oh and the website is sparkauthors (.com).

And again, I apologize if I gave anyone false hope. I had planned on doing a sequel to my somewhat infamous "Ganga Fram" but with being a sophomore in college in a month and my real writing, I haven't really had all the time in the world to focus on fanfiction. If you could go do that one favor for me that I said above, however, and then private message me on here saying that you did, then maybe I will just have to reward all of you with a sequel. I'll have to reread Eragon and such again of course, but that's doable.

I will now write a short story, so that I don't get in trouble. ;D It is set after Ganga Fram, but before a possible sequel. Enjoy. Xx

_Humming could be heard throughout the length of the forest. It was beautiful and childlike, and, if one listened hard enough, they could hear the love that was displayed behind the sound. A woman, one whose locks where the color of raven feathers and eyes the color of emeralds, gracefully made her way through the forest towards the lulling sound, a soft expression upon her face. It wasn't long before the sight of a child, not older than five or six, sitting near the edges of a meadow, her light hair braided and pushed back from her face, tucked behind pointed ears. _

_The little girl looked up when she noted that the woman had entered the meadow. "Mama!" The girl cried, rising to her feet as a small dragon, light pink in color, yelps and hops alongside the girl as she runs towards the woman. "Mama I missed you! Daddy was here earlier, but I told him I wanted alone time with Kaida. Oh Mama!" The little girl threw herself at the woman, and the woman's pearly laughter caught the attention of the birds nearby, who took flight._

_"Oh Aluin. I've missed you as well," the elvish queen cried, pressing her daughter's cheek to her own, laughing in unison with the little girl. Aluin's dragon squawked gleefully when the trees started to rustle. A large dragon, emerald green in color and massive in size, landed heavily and then nuzzled the smaller dragon, licking behind her ears. _

_"Mama, what did the elves say? Are we really going back down to the main land?" Aluin could hardly contain her excitement in the idea, and she started to wiggle, her eyes gleaming wildly. The elvish woman laughed and pressed her fin gers to the girl's side, tickling her until she squealed with laughter._

_"I must go speak with your father first. But perhaps the day has come to return home." She pressed her lips to the child's brow and then sat her back down on the ground. "Go, play with Kaida, and I will find you when I am finished speaking with your father." Aluin nodded and then she must have spoke to Kaida, because the young dragon nipped at her father and then turned to her rider, whom climbed on her back and they ran off together, telling silent jokes and other mysterious things._

I miss being that young again, _Arya said, standing still for a moment as she watched her daughter disappear into the forest, where she knew she would be safe. Everyone was safe here. Arya frequently made trips to __Alagaësia so that she could continue to rule her people, but lived on the island above Ellesmera to be with her husband and three children. Recently her children, who had yet to see __Alagaësia, had expressed interest in visiting their other home and their mother's people. Arya had just returned to deem __Alagaësia safe before she agreed to her children's request._

I don't. I was weak and couldn't fly. _Fírnen's voice rumbled throughout Arya's head, and his words caused a smile to crack across her lips. The old dragon took flight again, as he was too large to travel among the trees. _

_They found their lovers not far from the edge of the island, peering out into the distance. Eragon stood away from Arya, but her heart squeezed painfully when she first spotted him. It had been weeks since she had seen him last. Saphira stood beside him, but she must have heard the two approaching, because Eragon turned around, his face exploding into many mixtures of emotions, joy being the one that won out._

_"Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a beautiful woman standing in front of me?" Eragon said, gathering Arya up in his arms and swinging her around as the two dragons took flight, expressing their own emotions of affection. Arya let out some laughter. Since the war had ended, nearly fifteen years ago, her rule had been incredibly easy on her and she had lightened up considerably more. She now laughed as often as she had when her first lover had been alive. _

_"Eragon, put me down. I need to speak with you." Arya swatted at her mate's arm, and he finally complied, a stupid grin splattered across his face. "But I missed you," she said, before planting a swift kiss on his lips and then growing serious._

_"The elves have no reports of anything suspicious. I think this time would be best for the children and I to return home. And-" the elvish queen paused for a moment, as if courage had momentarily fled her, before looking Eragon in the eye and saying, "And I think you should join us." Instantly she knew that Eragon wasn't going to be for the idea._

_"You know what the Ra'zac said. I was cursed to leave __Alagaësia and never return." Eragon spoke as if we had had this argument before, and it was the truth. Arya often expressed her displeasure in that her beloved could not travel with her to Ellesmera. He had always used the excuse that there were new dragon riders to train, which wasn't far from the truth, but it never soothed her._

_"Yes, and the Ra'zac are dead. Gone from this world. The curse should have lifted when they took their last breath," Arya retaliated defensively, and Eragon sighed and turned away from her, pushing his hand through his hair. Arya knew already that she was fighting a losing argument. Eragon wasn't going to leave their little safe haven, and nothing was going to happen to change that._

_"I am taking the children in a fortnight. We will spend another fortnight there, and then return. Perhaps Firven will be lucky, and one of the dragon eggs will hatch for him." Recently the elves of Ellesmera had come into agreement with the wild dragons of __Alagaësia, and they were allowed to collect an egg from each mother each year. That left about fifteen to twenty dragon eggs each year, waiting for their rider to come and touch their egg. Arya and Eragon's eldest son, Firven, was ten and the only one of the three children still dragonless. They had always told him that his time would come, but Arya could tell it bothered him, especially when Aluin hatched Kaida when she was three._

___"I'm sorry, Arya. I just don't think it's a good idea," Eragon expressed, his brow showing distress. Arya crumbled - she couldn't stay mad at him - and she allowed him to gather her up in his arms. "I will stay in touch with you through Saphira, and I will be pleased to hear of the children's stories when you return home." Arya nodded her head wordlessly. She'd rather he experience their first trip to __Alagaësia in person, but nothing could change his mind and she had to respect that._

_____"Now go. Tell the children the great news." Eragon pressed his lips to her forehead and then turned away, heading towards the plains where he would be training dragon riders that day. Arya did what she was told, rushing to their home in the woods, the expression of excitement now present on her face. She couldn't wait for her children to meet the world she grew up in. _

Authors note: Okay, so I decided that this would be a good prologue to the sequel if I deem you all worthy to receive one. ;) So I'm changing this to the sequel and leaving it like this until I decide whether I am actually continuing with it or not. Enjoy, and be sure to go visit sparkauthors!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I just reread Ganga Fram to see how I wrote it, and I am literally kicking myself for making Arya step down from being Queen. I don't like it anymore. So it will explain in this chapter as to why she is still Queen. . I also have a plot thought up for this marvelous sequel! I like the name for it. Means "Unite & Create" in the ancient language. It doesn't really have anything to do with the actual story, but it's what we're all doing on this site, correct? Also, I am sad to see that none of you have gone and fanned me on sparkauthors as of yet, and that makes me sad. :( I wasn't going to post more of the sequel until I saw progress for that, but oh well. I will NOT be posting more after this chapter though, until I see more reviews and more people contacting me on the website. I do still love reviews. Even if it's just a "I like this!" review. Thanks guys!** **Oh, and I know I said that the sequel was gonna be futuristic, but I lied! Hah! This story is gonna be in Arya's POV. And since it's about fifteen years in the future, I have a little more freedom to make them my own. Enjoy.**

As she had guessed, the children were more than excited to hear that they were returning to the land below. Arya expressed her excitement with her children - this would be the first time her people met them. All three children had been born on Du Edoc'sil Deloi, and Eragon had always expressed too much concern to return to Alagaësia. Fírnen still wasn't large enough to carry four people on his back. Now that Aluin, Arya and Eragon's only daughter, had Kaida, and Kahlon had his dragon, Rhaeg, there was no better time. Firven would be able to ride upon Fírnen's back with his mother.

"Mother, why isn't father coming with us?" Kahlon was sitting in front of his mother, stroking his dragon's snout as young dragon slept. Kahlon had always been a very curious child. Even now, at seven years of age, was he forever asking questions. Aluin had gone through the same faze, but it had been short lived, as she'd rather play, and Firven had been a more silent observer than anything.

"Your father has his reasons. He isn't allowed to go back, because he was cursed a long time ago by creatures of darkness." Arya continued to run her fingers through Aluin's hair, at ease with the present moment. Her children surrounded her, there was no more evil to be seen in Alagaësia, and her rule was going smoothly. After the war with the evil creations of the Grey Folk, Eragon had convinced Arya that she should remain in rule of the elvish race. He assured her that she was fit to rule, and had even arranged this agreement so that she may remain living on the Du Edoc'sil Deloi. Penloa, her advisor, took care of matters that did not require her presence while she was away.

"But, you told us once that they were all gone. Wouldn't the curse have broken?" It was Firven that spoke this time, something that brought surprise to Arya's face. He usually didn't speak against his father, simply because he believed that it was his duty to care for the family while Eragon was away training the dragon riders.

"Yes, you're right. I don't understand it either, but we have to respect your father."

Firven lowered his head. "Nen ono weohnata." _As you wish. _Rhaeg lifted his head, sky blue lid disappearing as his eye opened. He stretched and then pressed his snout against his riders head.

"Rhaeg and Kaida are going to find Saphira and Fírnen, so that they can feed before we embark to the world below," Kahlon said, his emerald eyes catching his mother's briefly before he went back to focusing on his blades of grass that he was weaving together into a boat. Their mother had taught them all that trick when they turned three. Something to help them with their magic.

Rhaeg and Kaida stood, stretching their wings before taking off and disappearing into the sky. The young dragons were just as excited as their riders to go down below and see where their mother and father were hatched. Kaida was nearing two years of age and her nest brother, Rhaeg, was nearing five. It was time for them to see the world below.

"Come on children. Let's prepare. And let us hope that this trips proves worthwhile for us all." Arya stood and looked over at her eldest son as she spoke, a small smile gracing her lips. Firven's eyes lit up with excitement, meaning he hadn't thought of the possibility that one of the dragon eggs kept on the mainland would hatch for him. "Go get ready, and then we'll go say good-bye to your father and the other dragon riders." Arya tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then scooted Aluin along, herding them towards their tree home in the wood.

"Have a safe trip. Make sure Fírnen keeps in contact with Saphira. I will miss all of you." Eragon pressed his lips to the top of both of his son's heads and then threw Aluin up in the air, her infectious squealing causing several of the dragon riders to crack smiles. Among them was Elainæ and her dragon, Peridait. Aluin had always had a deep fascination for that pair of rider and dragon - partly because she was the only shade in existence that was possessed by good spirits - and partly because she was the one who paid attention to Aluin's wild stories the most.

"We will," Arya assured him, pressing her lips to his and ignoring the displeasure that her children displayed in the act.

"Come on. Uncle Murtagh wants to show you something. Let's give your parents some time, eh?" Murtagh's voice sounded behind Arya, and she peered behind her appreciatively as Murtagh strolled up, grabbing Aluin and throwing up in the air, catching her and placing her on his shoulders. The boys followed suit, too curious to know what their uncle had to show them to pay any more attention to their parents.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Arya whispered, staring at her husband intently as she tried to gauge what he was actually feeling. Ever since Eragon stepped into the responsibility of teaching the future dragon riders, he had become harder to read.

Eragon nodded, his gaze appearing somewhat faraway. "I know that you don't understand. But we don't know for sure that the curse faded when the Raz'ac perished. I don't want to leave our children fatherless." Arya respected that about him. When she had first bore him the news that Firven was growing in her belly, his initial reaction had been worry. He wasn't sure he could do it - juggle fatherhood and being a teacher - but he had lived up to that expectation and more.

"Take care of her for me, Fírnen!" Eragon exclaimed to the emerald dragon above.

_I always do. _Fírnen's consciousness swept against Arya and Eragon's.

Eragon pressed his lips lovingly to his beloved, and she returned the gesture. She would miss him dearly, but the children had been looking forward to this day, and she wasn't about to keep it from them because of a few unsettling emotions.

Once he pulled away, Eragon peered over her shoulder. "Oh and that reminds me: Thorn and Murtagh will be accompanying you. They have matters to attend to with Nasuada." Eragon's grin caused Arya to smirk slightly. Murtagh and Nasuada had performed the act of bond three years ago, and would only come to Du Edoc'sil Deloi when he needed to train or help Eragon with new riders.

Murtagh returned with the children, all of them talking excitedly among themselves about what their uncle had just shown them.

"Mama! Peridait bears eggs!" Aluin exclaimed loudly, and Arya looked to Murtagh for confirmation. When he nodded, her gaze strayed over to Elainæ, who was conversing with her dragon proudly.

"That's great news. You didn't tell me," Arya said, turning to Eragon, who shrugged his shoulder with a lopsided smile tugging his lips upwards.

"Ready to go?" Murtagh asked the family, and Eragon made his last goodbyes before making his way back to his pupils.

The families dragons circled to the ground, where everyone mounted and then took off, all of them talking excitedly about their trip ahead.

They had no idea what would be waiting for them there.

**The ending was a little rushed - I apologize. . I have to go eat now, but I expect reviews on this! And I expect all my loving fans to support my stories over at sparkauthors (.com). remember the beta code is SPARKMYBOOK. Thanks! Oh and I'm going through old reviews on Ganga Fram (because I'm a nerd) and I saw that many of you expressed pleasure at Arya stepping down as Queen. Now, I know that I changed it back and she is still Queen, but I am going to make it work. Just allow me to explain in the next couple of chapters, and have faith in me. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys. I gave up. I like you all too much, so I'm just gonna start updating. Some updates won't be as quick as these, and I still encourage you to go check out my original work on sparkauthors (.com), but this seems to be helping the writer's block I've been facing the last six months. I appreciate the reviews, and I wanted to let you know that if you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I will respond to each and every one (unless it's a spoiler)! But to answer the one question in the reviews – Saphira and Fírnen sired more eggs. Kaida is one of their babies. Please review and let me know how I am doing! Like I said, Arya still being Queen will be explained soon; perhaps in this chapter. Thanks guys!**

The fly to Ellesméra was quite uneventful – the trip wasn't too terribly long, and Aluin only complained when the air was thin and quieted when her mother created a bubble of air around her head until it was fine to breathe again. Firven clung to his mother's back, and each child gasped when they descended below the clouds to look upon Du Weldenvarden for the very first time. The forest was massive, slightly larger than the one on Du Edoc'sil Deloi.

"Mother, can we one day venture beyond the forest?" Kahlon asked, Rhaeg flying in circular motions around Fírnen, who snapped at the young dragon when he got too close to his face. _Tell him to keep away, or I will show him what a dragon is made of, _Fírnen grumbled irritably, and Arya patted his back for a moment.

"Kahlon, you know Fírnen does not appreciate you flying so close. If you need to speak, fly above me." Kahlon complied, not appearing embarrassed that he was being chastised at all, and Arya smiled faintly at her middle child. "We will not venture out of Ellesméra this tip, I'm afraid. But perhaps one day we'll visit the humans, or even the dwarves." That seemed to capture the children's excitement and they spoke amongst themselves until they landed. Murtagh had also been rather quiet, and Arya stretched her consciousness so that it brushed against the red rider.

For a moment, his mind recoiled, and his walls were like steel. However, after a wary moment, he allowed her through. _You know how I feel about this form of communication, Arya. _Murtagh scolded her, but Arya merely ignored him as they grew closer and closer to the elvish capital.

_I wish for you to have Nasuada report to me once you and her are finished catching up. I need to speak with her._

Arya withdrew when Murtagh assured her that Nasuada would, indeed, come into contact with her in about a week. "Remember children. Keep your minds open. The elves will need to make sure we are who we say to be." The dragons were banking to the right now, headings towards the Crags _of Tel'naeir, where they could land without there being wards placed. _

The elven guard briefly brushed against each of their consciousnesses to make sure they were not intruders, and then withdrew. Penloa was waiting for them at the Crags, his white hair glittering in the sun. He had several other elves surrounding him, but there was a cool smile on his face.

_"__Atra esterní ono thelduin__,_my Queen,"Penloa said after Arya dismounted. Fírnen shook and ruffled his scales.

_Go hunt with the other dragons. We'll be okay here, _Arya told Fírnen, and he silently agreed and nudged the younger dragons, whom followed him into the sky when Aluin and Kahlon slid off their backs. Arya turned to look at Penloa, continuing the elvish greeting, and Aluin clung to her mother's waist, peering up at the elvish male with wonder filled eyes.

Penloa finished the greeting and then turned to look at the children. "So this is them?" He studied them quietly for a moment, his eyes lingering on each one until he was satisfied that he had learned as much as he could about them before turning back to the Queen.

"I need to speak with you later, but I know you wish to show your children around Ellesméra, so I will find you later. If you wish to take them to the eggs, you may do so." He bowed and excused himself, turning swiftly around and heading towards the main part of the capital.

"Can we go to the eggs first?" Firven asked, tugging on his mother's arm. "Mother, please?"

"If you wish," Arya told him, and she could tell that he was trying exceptionally hard to contain his excitement. Aluin and Firven were too awed at the fact that they were in Ellesméra to care. Aluin kept tugging on Arya's hand and pointing several things out, and she squealed and hid behind her mother when a lady peered out from the woods, deer antlers sticking out of her head and bark running up and down her arms and legs.

"Some of the elves wish to be closer to nature," Arya explained to her children as they stared. The woman smiled, revealing pointed teeth, and then disappeared back into the forest.

They neared the building where the eggs were stored when they were intercepted by Penloa once again. "I'm sorry, Dröttning, but there is someone that I wish for you to meet. She might be the one we've been looking for." Arya's attention was captured, and she nodded her head and turned to her children. "I need to attend to something. Go run off and explore, and I will find you when I am finished and we can go see the eggs."

The children nodded, never ones to complain, and they took off, pointing at everything they could and disappearing around the corner. Arya straightened up and turned to Penloa. "Who is she?" She asked, as they started to walk.

Ever since Arya had decided to be Queen and Penloa in charge in her absence, they had been looking for someone to take Arya's place. Despite the fact that Eragon had convinced her that she should continue to rule, she had kept a firm belief that a Rider shouldn't be in rule. So, with that in mind, she had set Penloa to the task of finding a suitable replacement. Until now, it had been unsuccessful.

"She was living in Kirtan when we found her. She's still quite young, in her eighties, but she reminds me a lot like you were at that age, and I think she will do nicely." Penloa seemed pleased about his findings, and that made Arya eager to meet this mysterious elf.

Penloa led her towards the edge of Ellesméra, where there was an elvish woman sitting near a creek, singing water into solidified dragons. She was a lovely creature. Her facial features were sharp and angular, like most elvish features were, and her golden eyes bore a fierceness that reminded Arya much of herself when she had decided to get the Yawë tattooed onto her shoulder. Her hair was soft, flowing, and the color of sweet honey. She appeared pleasant enough, and when she noticed the two of them approaching, she rose gracefully to her feet and pressed two fingers to her lips.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Dröttning," she murmured in a singsong voice, and her lips split into a smile. "I am Aela. Your adviser sought me out in my home because he believed that I was fit for the place of Queen. I am honored beyond words, and, if you deem me worthy, I will be pleased to accept." She bowed her head slightly, and Arya looked over at Penloa, nodding her head in approval. They may have just found her successor.

"I will be putting you in charge immediately. Tomorrow, in fact." Penloa gasped in shock and started to protest, but Arya held up her hand to silence him and then stared at Aela while she stared back at the Queen, not a trace of fear in her eye.

"Since I will be here for two weeks, I can observe how you lead. It will be a trial period, if you will. If I deem you worthy of the position before I leave for Du Edoc'sil Deloi at the end of two weeks, we will hold a ceremony in your honor. Now go with Penloa. You need to prepare for tomorrow, when I make the announcement, and I have children to find." Arya dismissed the two, who bowed their heads in respect and then turned away.

Arya found her children sitting against one of the trees. Firven was braiding his sister's hair while she sang, and a couple of elves were sitting near them, just listening to the child's voice. Once Arya walked up, Aluin stopped singing, and Arya nodded her head at the elves before turning to her children.

"Ready to go see the eggs?" She asked, and her children scrambled to their feet, nodding their head in an enthusiastic manner. The elves that had been listening to Aluin sing chuckled quietly, as they were not used to children's excitement. It was rare enough for Arya to have had three children so close in age.

"Well come on," she said, laughing at her children as she led them, once again, towards the building where the eggs were stored. As they walked inside, all three children gasped simultaneously when they stepped inside, because there had to be at least a hundred eggs inside. Some of them were from the Vault of Souls, and others had been collected over the years by the mother dragons, waiting for their Riders.

All of the eggs were different colors, an exotic color here and there. The roof of the building wasn't enclosed, so that the eggs could get sun during the day. A giant tree grew in the middle, which kept the building off the ground, and Arya swept her hand outward. "Go on Firven. If one speaks out to you, go to it and lay your hand across it. Remember, the dragon has to choose you."

Firven nodded his head, barely registering what his mother was saying before he shot off, trailing the room with his eyes glued to the dragon eggs. His brother and sister followed him, giving suggestions on which ones to touch, and Arya stood at the door, smiling. She only had one wish, and that was that she wished her beloved could be here to witness this.

**Authors note: I stopped it there because I wasn't sure if Firven should have a dragon hatch for him? What do you guys think? I did my research this time, so the dragon's landmarks (when it talks, breathes fire, etc) will be more accurate. What do you guys think? Should poor Firven get a dragon of his own, and if so I need color options! They can even be exotic/multicolored. :3 Review, and be sure to visit that website for me! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it's been somewhat longer than normal for me to post – I just moved into my college home since college starts in two weeks and we have yet to get the WiFi turned on. So I am at good ol' McDonalds using theirs! Go me! But anywaaaay. I want your guys' opinion. Would you be more willing to visit FictionPress or that Sparkauthors I told you about? I am just trying to get my name out there because it's so hard in this day and age to get an agent to look at your work without the creds to back you up. While I am studying to become an English Major, it's hard at this moment to try and get published. Anywaaaay, enjoy this chapter! Always love the reviews. C:**

They had been there for several hours. Arya feared the worst, it always broke her heart when the children were sad, but a split second before she could see that the children were going to give up Firven laid his palm across one of the eggs. It was smaller than Fírnen's egg had been, but Firven didn't seem to mind. It was a brilliant orange, like the sun as it was lowering to its slumber, at the middle, and then it slower got lighter until it was a soft white at the tips.

"Mama!" Aluin shouted, looking over at me as she jumped up and down, obviously excited for her brother to finally be getting what he had longed his whole life. Arya had always known it would only be a matter of time. Dragon Riders had always run through this family's veins, and she nodded her head at her youngest child.

"I know, watch." She strode forward and wrapped her arms around Aluin's waist and placed her upon her shoulders shoulders, so that Firven could have this special moment without his sister poking at his sides. Kahlon had backed up, and Arya slung my arm across his shoulders.

Firven picked up the egg delicately, his eyes swimming with joyful tears as he turned around, glancing up at his mother. He looked so vulnerable in that state, something that she hadn't seen in the child's eyes for a long time. He had always looked much older and acted much wiser.

"I know, I know," Arya sang, a soft smile piquing her lips upwards. She knew what a special moment this way. "Let's take it back to where we are staying. It will not hatch until this day is over." She started to head towards the door, Aluin still perched on her shoulders and Kahlon still underneath her arm, and she realized how pleased Eragon would be to learn that all of his children were now Dragon Riders. While their numbers have been immense, a family of Dragon Riders would certainly keep the peace.

After they arrived, she offered to take the children to the gardens where Eragon had tried to court Arya, so long ago. He had seemed so foolish then, and persistent. Arya had been unable to look past her loss of Fäolin, but times had changed and she didn't regret any of the actions that had brought her to this day.

Aluin and Kahlon agreed, but Firven wished to remain with his dragon egg. "Go along Mother. I do not wish to carry it with me, but you know I need to be here when it hatches." Arya understood, too well, and so she pressed her lips to her oldest son's forehead and then left with Kahlon and Aluin at her heels.

There were several elves strolling the gardens, and many of them murmured the customary greeting along with "Dröttning." The children were in awe with all of the different flowers – many of them weren't the same on Du Edoc'sil Deloi – and Arya took a seat near the roses of which reminded her of Fäolin. They did not cause an ache in her chest as they once did, but rather, they reminded her who she was loyal to now, and that was Eragon.

She remembered the day that they had joined together in hand of marriage. Elves did not receive dowries, not that Arya had a father that would have been able to receive one. Surion, being a child of the Grey Folk, was more than suited to join them together. It had been Eragon's idea, simply because the elves just chose mates and were done with it.

_Standing at the edge of Lake Líf, Arya was dressed in a light green dress that trailed along the ground and matched her eyes. Her hair had been done in multiple braids, tied and held back in many places. She was barefoot, and her belly was swollen with pregnancy with their youngest child and only daughter. Eragon was standing across from her, dressed in fine clothing – borrowed from Surion, and a look of pure joy and awe etched across his face._

_Surion cleared his throat, his hands clasped formally behind his back. Kahlon and Firven were sitting with Desmos, Arwë,s and Saciah. Fírnen and Saphira laid next to each other, Fírnen's tail laying atop Saphira's. Dragons normally didn't find a lifelong mate, but Arya and Eragon's feelings for each other had, in turn, influenced Fírnen's and Saphira's._

"_Today, we join two people together in front of whatever gods or goddesses the elves and humans believe in. Now, Eragon, do you promise to protect Arya from the harshness of the world, may that be sickness or war, and join her in the halls of the afterlife?"_

_Glancing over at Arya, Eragon's eyes slid down to her pregnant belly, and his smile grew wider as he bowed his head. "I do." Surion repeated the words to Arya, and she didn't even hesitate when she repeated Eragon's words. Surion bowed his head and produced a beautiful red scarf, and Eragon stepped forward in order to take Arya's hand in his own._

"_I will love you until the day I pass." He pressed his lips to her knuckles, never taking his gaze from hers, and then lowered their encircled fingers so that Surion could wrap the scarf around their hands and then their arms. "Go ahead and kiss her. Seal the bound of marriage." He stepped back, his own smile making his face glow, and Eragon tugged on Arya's arm, pulling her closer and finally joining them together by the lips._

"Mama! I want to show you these beautiful flowers I found! Can we sing tonight Mama? Help them grow?" Aluin's childlike excitement rustled Arya from her memory, and she was momentarily disoriented while she focused on her daughter, who was grabbing her hand and trying to tug her towards the middle of the garden. Kahlon was speaking with Rhaeg outside of the garden. Arya hadn't even noticed that the dragons had returned, and she brushed against Fírnen's consciousness much like a cat would a human's legs.

_I did not wish to disturb you while you were hunting, but I want your opinion on my successor. _She spoke to Fírnen while she allowed her daughter to lead her towards the flowers that she wished to show her, and the elvish Queen had the image of Fírnen and Kaida ripping into a deer near the edge of the forest. Apparently Rhaeg had found game of his own and already ate.

Fírnen shuffled through my memories of the elvish woman, Aela, and then mentally grumbled. _I do not see any reason to doubt her, but should you have been so hasty on your declaration to deeming her worthy of your position? We do not know much of the girl, and I know you haven't been to Kirtan enough to know their customs or ways of living. _His words proved to be wise and just, but Arya felt like it was the right thing to do. It would be wise to find a new successor as soon as possible, and Arya had a good feeling about Aela.

_You just have to trust me._

_I always do partner-of-my-mind-and-heart. _Fírnen somewhat withdrew after that, enough so that he could attend to his meal in peace but still keep an eye on his Rider in case danger lingered.

Aluin halted in front of groups of tulips. The petals were a deep violet, but when living creatures drew near, they opened up to reveal a black center. "Isn't that cool Mama! Why do they only open when we're near? Is it magic?" Aluin was staring at her mother with open fascination, unable to believe the actions the flowers were committing.

Arya knelt down next to her daughter, taking one of the flowers petals gently in her hand. One petal was the size of her palm. Gently blowing on it, it opened up even further, now fully open. "These flowers are sensitive to heat. When a creature is near, it opens up to drink the heat that the body of the living creature produces." Aluin nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh I seeeee," Aluin sing, pressing her fingers to another flower, mimicking her mother and then squeaking in delight when her flower did the same as Arya's. Arya, once again, and certainly not the last, wished that Eragon could be experiencing this with her. His stubbornness would be the death of her. He knew he would have loved to see the children's excitement.

She sighed and stood taking her daughter's tiny hand in her own. "Let's go back to your brother. We should be there when his dragon hatches." She told Fírnen of her movement, and then they walked over to Kahlon, who was laughing at something Rhaeg must have been telling him and scratching the dragon behind the ear.

"Come on Kahlon. Time to go rest." Elves didn't sleep, but they enjoyed their time of meditation while most rest of the world slumbered. That, and she had promised Aluin that they would sing tonight. It always helped the forest grow, and Aluin adored singing.

Once they got back to the house, Kaida and Fírnen had returned, and Aluin rushed ahead and hug her dragon around the snout. Arya lovingly patted Fírnen on the side, and he made a contented rumbling noise that reverberated through the ground. He was curled up against the tree, and after Arya checked on Firven, who was still waiting for his dragon to hatch even though it was rocking more fervently and frequently, she returned outside to lean against her dragon's leg. Aluin settling down in her mother's lap, and Arya instantly started to run her fingers through the child's hair, a habit that had formed whenever they sang together.

The sound that a mother and daughter could produce was simply unique to the ear. It was beautiful and unheard of anywhere else. Aluin's light voice, innocent and still so young, mixed with Arya's, strong, proud, and full of wisdom, caused several elves to join in from their respectable tree homes. Soon a soothing lament filled the night air, and any elf in the capital would be able to feel the natural magic laced with the words of the ancient languages.

Arya knew that this was the life that everyone desired. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve such a life, but to be surrounded by the ones you loved? There was truly no greater gift. She wished she could stay like this forever, and her eyes slid shut as she truly got into the music that her people were producing.

Unfortunately, peace never lasts.

**I hope you guys realize how much you're appreciated. I had to go to McDonalds...AGAIN, just to get on the wifi and post this because my house has yet to have wifi. But anywaaay. I really appreciate reviews! ****Oh! And I decided that one of my lovely reviewers was right – Firven got a dragon because everyone else in the family line had one and it seemed to be hereditary. Please review and let me know about where I should post my original stories!**


	5. Chapter 4

*Author's note: Well, I am somewhat disappointed in the lack of reviews, but I am still faithful to those that do review and so here is another chapter. I would appreciate if you would also check my work out on FictionPress. Sparkauthors didn't really give me the credit I wanted, so I moved back over to fictionpress. After the Url just put -jjbugg and you'll get my fictionpress page. Thanks! This one will be in Eragon's point of view. Enjoy. C:

"Halophos! You're too stiff! Loosen your grip, but not so much that you will lose your sword. Put some spring into your step. If you don't, you will lose your stamina more quickly." Eragon barked orders at his fellow Riders. Halophos was a young dwarvish Rider who was sparring with Elainæ. It was obvious that Elainæ was the better swordsman, but Halophos had come a long way from when he first stepped foot on Du Edoc'sil Deloi about a year ago.

_Peridait, well done. You're maneuvers and the way you are using the wind to your benefit have improved greatly. _Saphira projected her voice so that all of the Riders in training and their dragons could hear her. Eragon had split all the riders into pairs so that they could spar. Some were struggling more than others, but practice always did make perfect.

"Good work Kuli!" The instructor complimented the youngest Rider amongst them, a female Urgal who had come to them about seven months ago. Her skill with the blade was oddly fascinating, and Eragon took no hesitation in showing his approval. It had taken some time for the other Riders to get used to having Urgals amongst their ranks, but once they had they had accepted them with open arms. Kuli had her blade resting lightly on Vanir's neck. Vanir didn't appear happy to be defeated. He was still struggling in accepting the Urgals, and nothing Eragon could say or do could speed up that process of acceptance.

"Alright. Go again," he told Vanir and Kuli, and then moved onto the next group of partners. This was usually how his day went. They would spar one day, mastering various weapons, and then they would meditate until it was time for dinner. Afterward he would give them scrolls to master, depending on their race. Most of the elves already had knowledge of the content of the scrolls, and so they were instructed to work their mind muscle so that their magical abilities could be heightened.

Saphira would do relatively the same, only she would teach the dragons wind maneuvers and how to use their wings to their advantage. Riders usually didn't start training until their dragons were old enough to breathe fire and their riders could ride on their backs.

"Eragon! A word?" Surion had appeared out of nowhere, and Eragon's hand went instinctively to Brisingr as he flinched slightly. Surion should have known better than to sneak up on him like that. It had been a long time since any conflict ailed Eragon, but the nightmares at night still kept his hand jumpy for Brisingr.

Surion could see the scolding manner of Eragon's gaze, but he did not apologize. In fact, Eragon's eyes shifted from irritation to worry as he saw the same in Surion's eyes. The ancient creature had only looked that worried once, and that was when his corrupted brothers had laid siege on Alagaësia years ago. They had almost seen the end of their beloved home, starting with the forest Du Weldenvarden.

"Yes. Give me a moment. Meet me at my home in the forest?" Surion nodded at Eragon's words and then turned and took off towards the forest. Eragon was lucky enough that only Saphira, because of their mental connection, had caught on the seemingly worrisome nature of the greeting between Surion and Eragon.

_Do you want me to go with you, little one? _Saphira asked, soaring in the air above Eragon's head. _I think I will, whether you want me to or not. Surion's scent reveals that he is exceptionally concerned about something, and I want to know who's meat I am ripping into this time._

_I agree Saphira. _Eragon turned to look at his fellow Riders, who had continued their training even though their teacher had stopped instructing them. Eragon couldn't have asked for better pupils. "There are matters I must attend to with Surion. Continue sparring for a little while longer, and then head towards our meditation spot.

Saphira relayed Eragon's instructions to the Rider's dragons, only she instructed them to go off and hunt while their Riders meditated. Dragons would not waste their time calming their mind. Their magic came naturally to them when it did come.

Once the Riders were satisfied, Saphira landed on the ground, the earth shaking slightly as she made a heavy landing. Using her leg as leverage, Eragon climbed up onto her back, gripping the spike in front of her saddle for support. Surion was an exceptionally fast runner, but Eragon figured they would get back to their home more quickly if they were flying.

_Let's go flying more often. We don't get the luxury anymore, _Eragon commented, closing his eyes as the wind kissed his face. Between being a father and teacher, there wasn't much time that he got to spend with Saphira anymore. And he had forgotten how free he felt flying with her, dragon and Rider joined as one in the air.

Thoughts of his children and Arya caused his heart to momentarily ache with longing, and it was then that he cursed the Raz'ac for cursing him. He wanted to be in Du Weldenvarden right now, his wife in his arms and his children surrounding him. He wondered if Firnen managed to get an egg to hatch for him, and cursed the fact that it had only been a few days since his family left.

_Don't despair, my partner-of-mind-and-heart. They will return to us soon. _Saphira attempted to soothe her Rider, but Eragon was somewhat inconsolable at the moment. Arya had to make frequent trips back down to the mainland so that she could perform her duties as Queen, and Eragon had come to regret convincing her to remain Queen temporarily. He hoped that the elves would find a suitable replacement soon.

Saphira soared over the length of the forest, giving them a little more alone time to spend in companionable silence, before she retreated and landed at the edge of their home. Arya and Eragon had slowly used their magic to morph the trees away from their home so that their dragons could remain close by and not have to walk miles just so they could take to the air.

"Eragon, Saphira." Surion murmured both of their names, standing with his back erect and his hands clasped behind his back as he awaited their arrival. His sword was strapped to his waist, and he appeared agitated.

_What ails you? _Saphira asked, brushing against Surion's consciousness gingerly.

Surion stared at both Saphira and Eragon for a long time without answering. It was as if he was trying to find the right way to tell them, and failing at it. Each passing second made Eragon's wild imagination grow, and by the end of it he was convinced that Surion was to tell him that his wife and children were dead.

"I fear that there is a great darkness awakening in Alagaësia. It's been sleeping for a long time, and now it's waking up." Surion's words caused Eragon's blood to run cold, and his mind to whir. Darkness? What kind of darkness did he speak of? And if it was awakening, that may mean that Arya and his children were in danger. No, that meant so much more. It meant his home was in danger.

"What do you speak of, Surion?" Eragon asked, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He didn't know how serious of a situation it was as of yet, and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself to worry. Not yet.

"When the Grey Folk still walked this Earth, there were Creatures of Old. Some of them were good, but most of them were cruel and ruthless. The Raz'ac and their parents were just a couple of examples of these Creatures of Old. I fear that Alagaësia might be in grave danger. Are your Riders trained well enough to prepare for such a situation? It also means that you will have to return to the land below. If there are, indeed, any Raz'ac left, you must prepare for their curse to take hold.

"I will not stand by and watch my home get corrupted by darkness. Not when it's once again gotten the taste of light, and peace." Saphira nuzzled her nose against her Rider's back, sensing his distress. He was torn. His home was being attacked without anyone's knowledge, and yet, if those who had cursed him still lived, he had no idea what the consequences would be.

_No. Saphira, we're leaving. _Eragon clenched his fists together and straightened his back, his eyebrows slanting as he grew determined. "Surion. I will inform my pupils of the situation at hand. I am leaving as soon as that has occurred. I want you to send them to me in a fortnight's time. Train them to handle such creatures of which you speak. I hope that you and your companions will join us."

"This is a matter for us to intervene. We will not leave you on your own, Eragon Shur'tugal. You have my word on that. Go to the elves and explain the situation at hand. I will do my best to train your Riders. Perhaps the elves have recollections of these creatures, so that you are not blind if they decide to attack."

"I will look through Oromis's scrolls when I return," Eragon said, reaching up to scratch Saphira on the side of the head. "Now I must prepare. Thank you, Surion, for informing me." Eragon bowed his head in respect, and Surion took that as a dismissal and nodded his head before disappearing into the trees of the forest.

_Don't worry, little one. I will rip their heads off if they hurt the ones we love. _Saphira growled as she swung her tail around, obviously as agitated with Surion's words as Eragon was.

_I know, Saphira. I know. _Eragon didn't really have much to say to Saphira, merely because he was just as worried as she was. He hurried into the house, grabbing a couple of scrolls that he thought could possibly have valuable information on them and then throwing a couple of articles of clothing in a bag along with his armor. He paused at a moment, his hand resting above the metal. He didn't think he'd need to use these again for a long time.

He shoved the metal clothing into the back and then appeared again outside, stabbing the pack to Saphira's saddle. He took no time getting onto her back, and she immediately took off.

Once they had told the other Riders of the situation, many of them started to voice their concerns. A couple of the younger Riders would remain behind, simply because they weren't ready for such a task or because they simply weren't old enough. Vanir was in charge when Surion wasn't teaching them, a role that the elvish warrior was perfectly okay with handling.

As Saphira and Eragon raced towards the edge of the island, Saphira commented that she could feel the ominous nature in the air, and sure enough, when they fell below the clouds and over the forest of Du Weldenvarden, Eragon could feel it.

Darkness was definitely brewing in Alagaësia.

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Thanks for sticking me with all this time (if you're old fans) or becoming new fans! I really appreciate reviews. A lot actually. Even if it's just a "good job!" or "this needs work." Really now. It doesn't take that long to review. I am sorry this chapter took so long – college and living on your own is stressful! But I hope to be able to update more quickly. Go check out my original stuff on Fictionpress, and thanks for reading. C:


	6. Chapter 5

*If you guys enjoy LPers on YouTube, I would suggest you checking out Cryaotic. He's probably my new favorite. I watched Tobuscus for a while, but I always liked him more for his literals. Cry's a really good LPer with a good sense of humor. I really recommend you check him out if you are into that kind of stuff! I will warn you that his language is rather colorful, so take care in remembering that when you watch some of his stuff. Also! If you guys click on the picture next to Gath & Anori, that's much of what I pictured Du Edoc'sil Deloi to look like. Thought it'd help some of you get a visual.

Again, thanks for reading!

Firven's dragon hatched later that night, squeaking and struggling to get out of its shell. Firven didn't waste time when the small reptilian creature finally placed its claws on the ground for the first time, protesting loudly as it tried to remain afoot. He reached out until his outstretched palm was a few inches from the dragon's head, waiting for his partner of Soul to close the gap and seal the bond.

The blinding flash of light is what alerted Arya to the occurrences in the tree home behind her, and she pulled herself to her feet, carrying Aluin in her arms as she padded indoors. She was curious to see the new member of the family. The door creaked lightly when she pressed her fingers upon it, but Aluin remained quieted, her eyes shut as she relaxed, and Firven looked up, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration.

"He's beautiful Mother. Look at him," Firven cooed, rocking the baby dragon in his arms. The dragon was asleep in the young boy's arms, the whiskers on his snout fluttering slightly with every breath he took. He really was a lovely color; the base of his scales were the colors when the sun is in the middle of descending, and then fading to white as it got to the tip. He had two long whiskers on each side of his snout, and his wings were slimmer more so than they were bulky.

"He is quite a gorgeous creature. And sleepy too. We will have to take him out to find him some food in a little while. I'll leave you with him. I am going to put your sister somewhere where she can rest, and then I have to go speak with Penloa. You should rest up as well." Firnen nodded in agreement, standing up slowly so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping dragon, and then followed his mother into the other room, where she set Aluin onto the grass bed. Aluin made a small noise, but otherwise remained content.

"Your brother is practicing his scrolls. Once he is finished, make sure he meditates for a while, and I will return to find us and our new family member something to eat." Arya pressed her lips to Firnen's forehead before adorning the white cloak that lay on a chair near the door and heading out into the starry night towards where she hoped to find Penloa and Aela.

She hoped that Aela would be the one they were looking for. She was growing weary of being Queen, and it just wasn't a fit job for a Dragon Rider. Because of her duties to her people, she had been unable to train as much as the others, and Fírnen and her's relationship had suffered because of it. Not that they didn't love each other dearly, but she found herself envying the other Riders who were able to become more intuitive to their dragons because of the training that they had.

If Aela were to be her successor, then Arya could have that training that she needed and desired. Not to mention she wouldn't have to return home nearly so much, giving her more time with Eragon and the children. The thought raced through her head, and she found herself involuntarily smiling, a sight that, during the time of the Black Tyrant, had been rare but was becoming more and more common.

_Do you wish me to come with you? _Fírnen asked, one eye opening as he rose his head from his paw from where he slumbered, near the tree house. After Arya nodded, he rose to his feet, smoking unfurling from his nostrils as he yawned, and then he thundered towards her, wings clipped to his side to avoid harming the trees.

_I will need your help in all of this Fírnen – you should be just as involved in choosing a successor as I. _

_I am a dragon, not an elf; I have no say in your politics. _He had a point, but Arya knew that she wasn't going to be able to catch every word and interpret it. She needed to be sure that Aela was the perfect fit, because the lives and well-being of her people depended on it. Fírnen understood this, and that was why he was still coming, even though it wasn't his duty to.

They found Aela sitting alone in the same garden she had shown her children, just earlier that day. The woman really did remind Arya of herself, when she was younger. Before the weight of the world had come crashing down upon her, and she felt need to get the tattoo that would forever be burned into her shoulder, making her an ambassador of the elves.

Fírnen remained outside the garden upon Arya's instruction, because he was simply too big to maneuver the paths and the flowers were not to be crushed. Aela didn't turn when Arya approached, but Arya knew that Aela knew she was there.

Arya took a seat next to Aela after the customary greeting was approached, and they stared at the flowers in silence. No one spoke for quite a while. Elves had time to just be in each other's company, something that the dwarves and humans knew little of. They felt the need to fill silence with constant noise and conversation when it was unneeded.

"How is that you came across Penloa's radar concerning the position of Queen?" Arya asked, turning her gaze to look at Aela. She made sure to remain expressionless, something that had always been an easy feat for her. She had no reason to distrust this girl, but no reason to trust her either.

"I am an ambassador, like you, but for my home. Only recently received the Yawë, so that is why you do not know of me. I showed much potential, and I am willing to be counseled by both you and the advisers. I am eager to learn and I have shown my worth as both a warrior and a leader. I will what is necessary for our people." Arya could sense the determination in her voice, and there were no signs that she was lying.

"Well, we will see if that worth was earned when you take over rule tomorrow. I will not fill you with praise until I am sure that you have proven yourself to earn it." Arya cracked a smile to lessen the harshness of her words, and Aela returned the gesture easily.

"How old are you, Aela?"

"Just entered my eighty-fourth year." Arya stared at her for a moment before it sank in. My my, she was young. Arya had been young to receive the Yawë when she did, but I suppose these were new times. Perhaps the girl was worthy. "I was a little persistent in receiving it, and my abilities with both melee and magic were beyond ordinary of the people my age, so they accepted my request."

_What is your specialty concerning weaponry?_Fírnen asked, snaking his head towards the two elves to blow hot air in Aela's face.

Aela didn't appear at all intimidated to have a dragon in her face, and she blinked for a moment before revealing a toothy grin. "I mastered the set of twin daggers first, and then moved on to use the bow and arrow. However, I can fight with anything I can get my hands on. I was very thorough in my training."

_I like her. _Fírnen mused, taking his head away and making sure that Arya was the only one that could hear him. _She has my approval. _Arya stared at him for a moment before she mentally shook her head. She had a feeling her dragon wasn't going to be much help.

She continued to question the girl until she was satisfied that she had learned all she could. All in all, the girl seemed to be exactly what they were looking for. All she could do now was see how to reacted to the duties of being Queen, and then they could get along with the actual ceremony at the end of the fortnight.

_Go on ahead Fírnen. I need to get food for the children, and I need you to find some food for Firnen's dragon. _Arya stood, wishing Aela a good night before heading towards the natural part of the wood. She could have easily went and got food from one of the elves, but she enjoyed keeping her memory up to date on the berries and roots of Ellesmera.

She was nearly finished collecting their food when a sense of foreboding washed over her body like a rush of cold water. She remained bent over, stilling her hand as her ears perked up to listen to the forest around her. All was quiet.

She straightened her back, cursing the fact that she had left her sword with her children, and then called out to Fírnen with an image of her location in her mind's eye. _Something isn't right. I am returning home, but I would like it if you were here._

_I'll be right there, little one._

As soon as Fírnen finished speaking a twig snapped and a figure of a man materialized from the shadows. Except he wasn't anything that Arya had seen before. He appeared solid in the middle, but his clothes billowed away from him like smoke, as did all the edges of his body. His eyes were red, and there was a strange way that he walked, as if he kept phasing in and out of this world.

His appearance isn't what made him so threatening though. A strangled cry escaped wildly from Arya's lips as she noticed the small child that the creature held in his arms.

"Mama," Aluin managed to cry before the creature pressed his palm over the child's lips, silencing her. She tried to wiggle away from the man, but he was much stronger than she was. The creature started to laugh, blanketing the forest in darkness, and it left Arya trembling with fear, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Another feeling accompanied the fear – rage. She wanted to hurt this man, and, without thinking or fearing the consequences, she raised her palm and shouted, "Deyja!" _Die. _Green tendrils of magic shot from Arya's hand, reaching it's thin fingers to embrace the creature in the grip of Death.

However, it appeared as if the creature was suited against magic, and Arya could feel her energy webbing away as if in final betrayal. The forest started to spin as her ears started to roar with noise, and all she could hear was the sobbing of her daughter and the roar of her dragon as she passed into unconsciousness.

AN: I am the master of cliffhangers, remember? ;D Anyyyyyway. Thanks for reading. I got to write this during a lovely and terrifying thunderstorm, so that was nice. Be sure to go check out my Fictionpress account, review those, and then be on your merry way!

Stay spiffy guys, and remember: I love me some reviews. c:


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: No OP people, I promise. I am using elements from my original piece and incorporating it into this piece. Trust me, things will be better explained in this story than Ganga Fram, and I'm not going to rush it like I did in the first story. Also, I'm sorry but I will update when I get the time. Even if the chapters were to be shorter, I still wouldn't be able to update more often. College has to come first. Thanks for reading!

The first thing Arya noted was that someone was holding her hand. The next, that her daughter was safely in her arms, hair splayed out over the young elvish woman's chest. A strangled sort of sob escaped from her rosy lips, and she tightened her hold on Aluin. She had been sure that the creature that had hold of her daughter was going to kill them both, but apparently more happened after she went unconscious than she yet knew.

Slowly she opened her eyes, grimacing in pain as the sun pierced her eyes. The world was momentarily fuzzy as she attempted to get used to her surroundings, and then Eragon swam into her vision, his eyes holding the uttermost concern. But what was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be in Ellesmera.

"Eragon?" She asked weakly. Aluin whimpered quietly, and then her eyes shot open at the same time she snuggled closer to her mother. They were laying on a bed in Arya's tree, and Eragon kept running his free hand through his hair, a small frown present on his face.

"I'm here. That creature," he paused, his nostrils flaring in anger, "almost got you killed. He had wards protecting him, and when you used your magic, it almost killed you. Saphira ripped his head off before you could." His mouth twitched, suppressing a smile, most likely due to remembering the occurrence.

_And he wasn't very tasty. You're lucky I like you. _Saphira's voice swept over our minds, and Arya managed a small pelt of laughter before sitting up and turning to tend to her daughter.

"Mama, that bad man said that there were more of him. He said he didn't have a soul, and that we were all going to die." Aluin's eyes were solemn when she spoke, but her bottom lip quivered. Arya could not blame her; those were heavy words to hear for such a small child. "Was he telling the truth?"

Arya glanced over at Eragon. "I think it's time we meet with Nasuada and put my successor to the test." Eragon nodded and stood, bending down to press his lips first to Arya's, and then to Aluin's forehead.

"I will try and get in contact with Nasuada, and send for you when I succeed. For now, rest." He seemed reluctant to leave Arya's side, staring at her for a moment. She caught the worry and love in his eyes, but he shielded everything else because a mask of hardness before disappearing out the door.

"We'll be fine, dear Aluin. We've been through worse," Arya murmured consolingly into her daughter's ear. "Go find your brothers and bring them to me. I no longer trust the forests of my home." The young girl nodded and hopped off her mother's lap, rushing outside in search for her siblings and leaving her mother alone.

There was much too much to worry about for Arya to rest peacefully, so instead she laid in her bed, worrying instead. Fírnen snaked his head throw the opening of the room, nudging his Rider worriedly.

_I thought I was going to have to rip apart Alagaesia until I found the person behind your death. However, it appears as if Saphira saved this world from that horror. _Smoke unfurled from Fírnen's nose as his amusement and relief washed over their connection, and Arya pressed her fingers to her dragon's snout in an attempt to calm her racing thoughts.

_There is a darkness washing over the land, Fírnen. I am afraid we won't be strong enough. It doesn't feel like the evil that came with Surion and the others kin, but I fear that this is a different evil entirely. _Arya peered into Fírnen's large green orb, her brows furrowing as she grew distressed. That distress disappeared as quickly as it came when her children burst into the room.

She had always been a master at hiding her emotions. The only one that was able to see through her facade was Eragon, and it had taken him a long time to do so. She was proud of her ability to tuck her emotions away behind a mask, and she put those skills to the test as she reached for her children, who all filtered into her arms.

Aluin patted Fírnen on the side of the head as she passed, and then she was joining in on the family hug that took up the majority of the bed. Firven looked solemn when he stared up at his mother.

"Is what sister says true? Are there bad men with no souls?" All three children appeared troubled, and Arya took a good look at each of her children before she spoke.

"We do not yet know of the situation. We can't take that horrible man's words for granted, though. We will soon know. I'm sorry dear children. I fear that this journey was not the one I had planned for your first visit." A sad frown pierced her lips, and Kahlon clasped his hands over his mother's mouth.

"I do not wish to see you sad, Mother. We know the stories of you and Father. You both slayed shades. If that is possible, then whatever darkness that taints this land will be possible to endure."

Tears swam amidst Arya's eyes as she hugged her children close. "Oh whatever did I do all those years without each of you?" She whispered, pressing her lips to their cheeks and noses. Fírnen growled playfully.

_These children have stolen my Rider's heart from me. _Arya flashed her dragon a look, and Fírnen stared back, his eyelid clicking as he blinked. She could tell by the tone of his words though that he was only joking with her.

"Come. Let us find your father and see if he's come into contact with Queen Nasuada." She patted her children, urging them to stand, and then followed them out the door.

"That is concerning news indeed," Nasuada spoke through the mirror that kept them in contact. To her right stood Murtagh, and behind them a couple of her guard. Murtagh had a hand resting on her shoulder, and both appeared deeply troubled.

"I was hoping that we would have years of peace after the evil Grey Folk kin were destroyed. I must have hoped too hard." She sighed heavily, peering down at her desk, which was littered with papers, ink quills, and bottles of various kinds. The torches that lit the room bounced off her dusky skin, giving it an eerie appearance. "Has someone spoken to Surion and the others about this? I should hope that they have knowledge of a creature with no Soul."

Eragon had come into contact with Nasuada shortly after his wife had joined him. Arya had left her children outside in the care of their dragons and Fírnen, but Arya kept her mind open so that Fírnen would not miss any of the conversation. Aela and Penloa were also present.

Eragon nodded his head. "I spoke with Surion before I embarked to Ellesmera. He told me that these are Creatures of Old. He also said this was a matter that him and his kin were to deal with, so that only means that the nature of this situation is not in our favor." A sudden chill passed through the air, and Arya suppresed a shudder. Eragon stepped closer, giving off the relief of being close to the one she loved.

Nasuada turned to Arya. "Is this the one that intends to take your spot as Queen?" She gestured to Aela, and Arya nodded her head, turning to the young elvish woman. Nasuada's eyes locked with Aela's. "Then, perhaps, it is time that you are tested in your abilities. What do you intend to do with your people?"

Aela peered over at Arya, who nodded her head in approval. "I believe that it is foolish to handle this on our own. I should send runners to the urgals and the dwarves for aid, and then we should all band together and prepare ourselves for what is to come. We should not sit and twiddle our thumbs, because any delay will surely end in our deaths."

Arya had to admit, she was impressed. This Aela did not allow the pride that so often ailed the elves get in the way of asking for help. Her own mother suffered from the grips of Pride, and it could have been her ultimate downfall, if she hadn't changed her ways in the end.

Nasuada shared Arya's approval, and she nodded her head curtly. "Keep in touch. I will prepare my men for the threat of battle. We will keep our scouts on the look out, and I will send Murtagh to the dwarves for you."

"That would be much obliged." Aela stepped back, growing silent.

"I will send word in two days. Stay close." Nasuada eyed them all for a moment before the magic faded, leaving our reflections to stare back at them.

Arya turned and stared at Eragon warily. "What is it, _dunei?_" He asked, pressing his fingers lightly to her face. "I'm ready for peace." She didn't wait for his response before turning to Aela and Penloa. "I know that you are technically the new Queen, but I wish for you to keep me up to date with what your decisions are. You are not officially Queen until the ceremony." Arya watched Aela sternly until the younger elf nodded.

"I intended to make you part of my council anyway, _Dröttning._"

Arya was about to respond when one that belonged to her guard burst through the door, murmuring the custom greeting as he did so. Once those were exchanged, he pointed to the door behind him. "The Grey Folk children have arrived, along with Eragon's Riders."

**AN: And that's where I am ending it today, folks. Sorry it took so long to...happen. I had half of it written since the beginning of October, but every time I sat down to write the rest, I would just...blank. College has been busy for me too, and my college town has been in an uproar because of a rape case that has been getting a lot of attention lately. It was the most excitement my town had seen in a while, I think. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to message me – I love keeping in contact with all my fans, and I promise to reply to each and every one of you if you do. Questions, comments, anything really. I don't bite. c: I also encourage you to go over to my Fictionpress page. It has some original work. All fantasy based. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
